Senusret
|-|that's how Gaster's subconscious paints Him= |-|bow before the creator= |-|TRUE GOD= |-|TRUE form=it has no final form. He will be what you imagine him to be. PROFILE one of the first brothers of the gods. He is actually the first Creator of TRUE OMNIVERSE.He is the center of everything. Powers and statistics his power is omnidirectional, it has an end and at the same time not. It's like ... it doesn't even make sense. His power is omnidirectional, it has no end or something like that, no, this power is the highest constant, his power grows in all directions at once, say that someone is stronger than him, you will be right, say that Senusret is stronger than the one who is stronger him and turn out to be right, because his strength is stronger and less than that of someone else. A particle of his strength is contained in any concept of any world. The power of this god is not only beyond the boundaries of a word or understanding, it is beyond the boundaries of the supreme boundary and even beyond the boundaries of oneself. His strength is the eternal growth of all things at once and in all directions at the same time. Remember how Kars became all that is the same with him, only this is also wrong. Its power is not even the omnidirectional growth of itself, it is something more than everything ... techniques: magic of brothers-Possesses all spells.the highest kind of magic. Allows you to fully affect all the rules all the worlds. Anything at any level. This is due to the fact that Senusret together with his brothers has created this magic, sacrificing his own ability. STOP-erase your opponent from existence. He doesn't care what you think about it. This technique destroys all your ideas, character on such a level that...this is not even a level it is something more. Yes, you will say that this technique will not work on your character, but know one thing...your characters, my characters, can't even compare to the creatures Senusret has met.And even they were powerless against it. BEHOLD-MANIPULATES EVERYTHING AT ONCE. ON ALL ITS LEVELS. ☠இ ۞Ω█-creates a kind of Ghost that drives the opponent crazy. And the Ghost haunts the opponent all his life. The specter copies all forces and under this raze way cannot be his ignore and camping on D. You can argue all that-anywhere. YES-as the Creator of everything, he has the right to rule everything. OBLIVION OF BEING '-the highest destructive power of all. This ability to literally erase the enemy and everything connected with it in an instant even from all of the above than all, of a hollow, generally from the ☼☜��✌��❄☜��. NOTHING is ABLE to BYPASS, IGNORE, REMAIN EXIST, Etc. THIS ABILITY is SO ABSOLUTE in its ERASURE THAT ☼☜��✌��❄☜��. The exceptions are: Zalgo(chaos) and Azathoth(chaos) as the void will bring them back.' know their place-in drawn emerges symbol of and if opponent will take a look(and he will take a look) is beginning to suffer. To experience unimaginable suffering. And fully do not care how you try to circumvent this technique you will not pass. ˜”*°•..•°*”˜ ששששש ☻-??????? Brahalugun-makes anything his puppet divine domination-everything around him becomes silvery and then begins to crack, there are cracks on this silvery background, from his hands begins to Shine a strange cyanide light, behind his back there is the same but stronger light and above his feet begins to move his miniature spaceship. With light from his hands and light from his back he creates a strange sign, and then ♦ ♧ ☣ ☢ ☤ ☬ ☫ ۞ இ. ۩۞۩-?????? ☠☠☠☠☠-இ۩๑ ΩΩΩˤ̙̘̗̖̔̒̓̑̐̏̎̍̚̕ ̌ ̋ ∞∞∞∞ Ω ։֑֖֛֚֒֓֔֕֗֘֙֜֝֞֟֠ ְֱֲֳִֵֶַָ֥֦֧֪֭֮֡֨֩֫֬֯׃٠ ٭ ۝-destroys the creature of border thinking, opening up the full potential of his brain and grant him the gift of creation. Also, if technology can change the essence of the attacks of the enemy. If his attack is capable destroy countless number of things, then Senusret changes destruction on creation, murder of on revival and camping on D. to Circumvent impossible(but your ego not will allow you be measured with this) I'M GOD '-this is the second technique you need. Under the influence of his power, Senusret subjugates to himself EMPTY FOR A FEW MINUTES THAT GIVES HIM TIME TO RETURN EVERYTHING TO THE BALANCE. but it’s very dangerous since it’s not known what effect it will have on Senusret.' NOTE say what you will, count him as you will, win as you will, but know one thing...he created and destroyed, he did more before you were, he is the Supreme Creator and author, it will not be difficult for him to erase you and our world from existence. It is also worth noting that he, too, partially merged with the void (not completely sure) and therefore will never die. personality and character before he sacrificed his soul, he was a good creature. He was not arrogant, selfish, etc. he was quite sociable, everyone could talk to him as he wants he will not be offended.But when he sacrificed his soul he lost his feelings and emotions.He is not angry, he is not kind, absolutely nothing. OTHER Notable Victories:add anyone here. Tangible Losses:add anyone here. Unconvincing Matches:Gaster(beyond limit with full soul) Senusret never will fight seriously so as for him your battlefield not matter. Facts 1.he won't fight first. But if you attacked him, he would kill him immediately. 2.can not leave the EMPTY because it is the center of all things. 3.all that is written at the top is wrong. 4.is like his brothers the creators of all things and any thing. No matter what anyone said. 5.he wanted to spit on your character and what you think about it. 6.?????? 7.- 8.is the Supreme absolute of power. 9.in fact never dies(possible) 10.no one can be stronger than him 11/ERRRORR RTJYJ, 12.like his brothers he is the first being\God ever.but he actually existed with his brothers long before any concept. In fact, concepts such as the first, age, or ancient do not apply to it, since it is much older than all this. None of our words can describe his " age" 13.its power can be achieved if you break your absolute limiter 14.the strongest among brothers on this moment 15.most creatures have powers of destruction. His efforts are aimed at creation and creativity(in fact his power is aimed in all directions) 16.NO ONE AND NOTHING NOT LIMITED EXCEPT OWN RULES. 17.he fully equals Gaster(beyond limit with full soul) but perhaps because of his true primordial nature, he can be stronger. Category:WIP Category:Deity Category:Absolute God Category:Won a fight against Tails (Omni-wanked because sanity is overrated)